


The Heist

by apollon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Slow Burn, Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollon/pseuds/apollon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha promised himself he would never play bass again after a nasty falling out between himself at the lead singer of The Heist, Naruto Uzumaki that ended with him quitting the band and cutting off all contact with Naruto. A year later, and Sasuke is working a dead end job he hates, and it looks like he’ll be working there until the end of time until he gets a call from Naruto, asking him to come back to The Heist since their previous bass player died of a drug overdose. Sasuke isn’t sure if he should even give Naruto the time of day, but he knows he can’t walk away from him a second time.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha punched in his employee identification number in the punch clock. The clock made a noise indicating he’d inseterted it wrong, and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he tried again. This time the clock accepted the number he put in, and Sasuke walked out of the building, the door closing behind him as he took out his package of cigarettes. Sasuke put one between his lips, and fumbled around for his lighter, which he couldn’t find at first. When he found the black lighter, he flicked it, getting a flame on the first try that be brought up to his cigarette until it was burning. Sasuke pocketed his lighter, when his phone started to vibrate. He took it from his pocket, and looked at the screen to see who was calling him. He knew that number like he knew the back of his hand, and the person calling him was Naruto Uzumaki, lead singer of The Heist, and Sasuke’s former best friend.

The Heist was a punk rock band that Sasuke and Naruto founded last year in 2000. Among the members were Naruto Uzumaki on vocals, Sakura Haruno on guitar, Neji Hyuga replacing Sasuke on bass, and Ino Yamanaka on keyboard. They were an instant success with a sold out world tour and one studio album under their belt. The Heist was known for their genre defying work that managed to break through mainstream pop music barrier on the radio. Naruto always said they were destined for greatness, and at one point in his life, Sasuke Uchiha actually believed the words that came out of his mouth.

Sasuke had promised himself he’d never play bass again after he and Naruto got into an explosive fight that ended with Sasuke cutting off all contact with Naruto and quitting The Heist. It had been a year since they last talked, but Sasuke knew he wouldn’t be calling if it weren’t for something important. The last thing Naruto was going to do was stick his nose back into Sasuke’s life without good reason since Naruto knew he didn’t want him in it. Sasuke took a drag from his cigarette, and accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear.

“You picked up. I didn’t think you would.” Naruto said. Sasuke almost missed the sound of his voice.

“You better not waste my time, Uzumaki.” Sasuke said.

“Neji’s dead.” Naruto replied. “Drug overdose.”

Sasuke knew exactly why he was calling. “I promised myself I would never play bass again, and I don’t go back on my word.”

“Let’s talk. Can we at least do that?” Naruto asked.

“I’ll give you five minutes.” Sasuke answered.

A car pulled in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke looked to see who the driver was to see it was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He looked older, a lot more wise, but had the same spiky blonde hair and blue eyes the Sasuke hated looking at because all it did was remind him of the one thing he couldn’t have, but wanted more than anything in the world. Sasuke took his phone from his ear, and pocketed the item. He took another drag from his cigarette, opening the passenger car door, and he sat down in the seat next to Naruto. Naruto looked at him, but Sasuke didn’t return the gesture as he drove onto the main road.

“Put that cigarette out or so help me.” Naruto said.

“You always wanted me to quit.” Sasuke replied, ignoring Naruto’s request as he took another drag of the cylindrical object. 

“Smoking will kill you.” Naruto pointed out.

“Maybe that’s my end goal? Don’t act like you know me when I cannot stand you.” Sasuke said.

“So, what, you’re gonna hate me until the day you die because of our fight?” Naruto asked.

“That was my plan.” Sasuke said, leaning back in the passenger seat as he put his feet up on the dashboard, crossing his arms. “I hate that you use your leverage over me like this.”

“What leverage do I have against you, Sasuke? I’m just asking you to give me and The Heist another chance.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke didn’t answer that question, since he knew it would just end up in them fighting since the truth was one of the main things that drove the two friends apart to begin with. Naruto wanted to know why Sasuke was being an asshole to his new girlfriend, and Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to tell him the truth, which was that he was in love with Naruto, and wanted him so bad despite Naruto being the only thing in the world he couldn’t have to himself.

“Shut up.” Sasuke said, blowing the smoke from his cigarette upwards form his mouth. “A year later and I still can’t fucking stand you.”

“You don’t mean that.” Naruto said.

“But I do, and there’s not a single thing you can say to change my mind.” Sasuke replied.

“Sasuke, please.” Naruto said, looking at him. “I need you.”

Sasuke met his gaze, and Sasuke’s pitch black eyes looked into Naruto’s. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Sasuke scoffed, and looked away. He hated how his feelings regarding Naruto Uzumaki were as persistent as a flame, shining brightly in his heart, with no one clear way to possibly extinguish it. Sasuke thought he’d be able to forget about Naruto Uzumaki, but he wouldn't be able to quit him even if he tried.

“I’ll help you.” Sasuke said. “Not because you asked. I’m not explaining myself to someone as despicable as you.”

Naruto smiled at him. “Thank you, Sasuke. We’re having band practice tomorrow. You still live in that shithole of an apartment?”

“It’s not a shithole.” Sasuke said. 

“I’ll pick you up.” Naruto said, parking the car. “I still have the key you gave me.”

“I changed the locks.” Sasuke said, getting out of the car. “Bye, Uzumaki.”

“See you, Sasuke.” Naruto said, looking at him. “You know, you can call me Naruto. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“I’ll call you whatever the fuck I like.” Sasuke said, walking into his apartment building without looking back.


	2. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke reunites with The Heist.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a knock on his door. He got up, and put on some pajama pants he discarded on the floor before he went to bed. Once they were on his body, he skipped out on the shirt, and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole to see it was Naruto. Sasuke had lied about changing his locks, and saw Naruto was wearing a key around his neck. He wondered if it was the key to his apartment, but assumed it wasn't as he unlocked the door, and opened it. Naruto glanced down at his bare chest, his eyes lingering on the large and jagged scars that were just below Sasuke’s nipples. Sasuke didn’t mind Naruto’s wandering eyes, and walked over to his closet, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt to put on. Sasuke tossed the items on his bed as he started to undress with Naruto watching him in the doorway.

“What? You’ve never seen me undress before?” Sasuke asked.

“I didn’t know you got top surgery while we weren’t talking.” Naruto answered.

“A lot of things have changed since last year.” Sasuke replied, putting his shirt on.

“The greatest bass player The Heist ever had working at fucking Starbucks. That was a surprise.” Naruto said.

“How the fuck did you even find me? I’ve been going out of my way to avoid you for a year.” Sasuke replied.

“I asked Itachi.” Naruto answered.

Sasuke almost felt annoyed. “I could kill you right now.”

“An empty threat.” Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke didn’t confirm or deny his accusation. He walked over to his shoes next to the doorway, and put each of them on the corresponding foot, lacing each of them up. He then walked over to the bathroom section of his studio apartment, and grabbed his toothbrush from the cup in was in on the sink. He grabbed a tube of toothpaste, and squeezed some product onto the toothbrush. Naruto stayed in the doorway, watching him with interest as Sasuke began brushing his teeth. After two minutes, Sasuke spit out the toothpaste from his mouth, and rinsed off his toothbrush, putting it back in the cup it was in before. He walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing his keys, lighter, and a package of cigarettes. He sent a look at Naruto before he walked out of his apartment. Naruto closed the door behind him, and Sasuke locked it.

“Seriously, you still live here?” Naruto asked.

“It’s a decent place to live.” Sasuke answered. “I don’t need anything fancy.”

Naruto started walking out of the building as Sasuke caught up with him, and lead the two of them over to his Mustang he’d had since high school. Naruto had saved up enough money playing gigs for The Heist before they made it big to buy the muscle car, and Sasuke thought it was the stupidest investment Naruto had ever made. It was a clunker in every sense of the term that guzzled up way to much gas, but Sasuke knew how much Naruto loved his car even if it was a bad investment all around.

Naruto unlocked his car, and got behind the wheel, starting the engine. Sasuke got inside of the car next to him, and closed the door behind him. Naruto looked at him, and Sasuke met his gaze. Naruto tugged on his seatbelt.

“Buckle up, Sasuke.” Naruto said.

“I don’t care if I die in a car crash. You didn’t seem to care the last time.” Sasuke pointed out.

“Because the last time I didn’t even think you’d talk to me, so I let it slide.” Naruto replied.

“God, I can’t fucking stand you.” Sasuke said, putting his seatbelt on.

“Thank you.” Naruto said as he pulled out of the parking spot, and drove onto the main road.

Sasuke took out his package of cigarettes, and placed one between his lips. He then took out his lighter, flicking it until he got a flame, and put it against the object between his lips. Once his cigarette was burning, Sasuke pocketed his lighter, and took a long drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke upwards form his mouth, and Naruto rolled down the passenger side window, the smoke escaping from the car. Sasuke could feel eyes on him, but didn’t meet Naruto’s gaze.

“Everyone know I’m coming?” Sasuke asked.

“They know. Ino hasn’t seen you in a year. You’ve been in contact with Sakura though, right?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t exactly have much to say to Ino. She took your side in our fight.” Sasuke replied. “And yes. I’ve been talking with Sakura this past year. We go out ot eat every now and then.”

“Right,” Naruto looked at him, “we have to talk about our fight.”

Sasuke heard the words, but didn’t react to them, instead still having that same dead look in his face he’d had since he quit The Heist. He took another drag from his cigarette, but knew neither he nor Naruto was ready for the truth regarding their fight. Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to confess his love even if he wanted Naruto so bad he was all he could think about from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed because Naruto didn’t feel the same way, and that stung more than anything else Sasuke had been through in his twenty years of living.

“No, Uzumaki. You want to talk about our fight. I don’t want anything to do with it.” Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto’s gaze.

“But-” Naruto began.

“I am not talking about our fight as long as I have a say in it.” Sasuke said.

Naruto didn’t push the matter further. “How long has it been since you played bass?”

“A year. I gave it up after you told me to go fuck myself.” Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto met his gaze. “You still remember all our songs?”

“I may have cut off all contact with you, but that doesn’t mean I forgot.” Sasuke answered.

“So you remember everything that’s happened between us?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought about his one sided feelings regarding Naruto Uzumaki, staring into those blue eyes he hated for always rendering him this useless. “Of course.”

Naruto laughed. “Good to know.”

Sasuke looked away from him. “You visited Itachi in prison.”

“Yeah. He told me you haven’t been around since he landed himself in the slammer to begin with, but hears about you from Sakura when she visits him once a month.” Naruto replied.

“I don’t have anything to say to him.” Sasuke said. “Did he tell you why he’s locked up?”

“No. I didn’t ask since you never wanted me to know, and the last thing I want to do is stick my nose somewhere you don’t want it.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke hated the honeyed words that came out of Naruto’s mouth. “If you say anything like that again…”

“You’ll what?” Naruto asked.

“I’ll think of something.” Sasuke answered, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Naruto pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot of the same studio where The Heist recorded their first album. Sasuke recognized the aged brick exterior and posters in the windows. Sasuke noticed that a poster of The Heist was still up there from his days in the band, and looked at Naruto. Naruto met his gaze, and smiled at him. Sasuke only stared at him, unbuckling his seatbelt before he got out of the car. Sasuke closed the door behind him, and Naruto met in him the parking lot, locking his car. He gave Sasuke one last look before leading the two of them inside the building.

The interior of the studio was the same as it was a year ago when Sasuke left it for the last time. The walls were a creamy and soft yellow, and the two band members walked down the hallway. Naruto stopped in front of a door, and put his hand on the handle. He looked at Sasuke before entering.

“You ready?” Naruto asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Sasuke answered.

Naruto laughed at that, and opened the door. Naruto held it open for Sasuke, and they walked inside of the room together. It fell silent as Sasuke walked inside, and he spotted Sakura and Ino sitting down in chairs that were in front of the recording booth. Sakura lit up upon seeing Sasuke, and got up from her seat. She ran over to him, and hugged him tightly, like he would fly away if she didn’t hold onto him in that moment. Sasuke was a bit surprised by the affection on Sakura’s part considering she’d seen him last month when the two of them grabbed dinner. Sasuke awkwardly hugged her back, and after a few minutes Sakura let go of him, smiling wide. Sasuke did the same.

“Thank you for coming, Sasuke.” Sakura said.

“How’ve you been holding up?” Sasuke asked, since he did genuinely care about her.

“It’s been hard, but with you back in the band it’ll be just like old times!” Sakura cheered, but there was a hint of pain in her voice. “I’ve missed you, Sasuke.”

“I missed you too, Sakura.” Sasuke replied.

“Miss me?” Ino asked from her seat.

“No. Not particularly.” Sasuke answered.

Ino laughed. “I expected that much.”

“C’mon,” Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke’s arm, “let’s get you back on bass.”

Sasuke tried to ignore the ringing in his ears. He hated how Naruto’s touch, no matter how casual or intimate, could make him this flustered that it made the goosebumps raise on his skin, virtually leaving him out of breath. Sasuke knew Naruto was an idiot, so the odds of him figuring out Sasuke had been in love with him all this time were slim, but that didn’t stop him from thinking Naruto would be able to unlock the deepest and darkest secrets he had locked away in the depths of his mind.

The two of them walked into the booth where the instruments were, and Sasuke looked at the bass guitar that was resting on a stand. Sasuke could tell the brand right off the bat, which was a Gibson, and it was red in color with a black plate on it. He knew it was expensive just by looking at it, and he looked at Naruto. Naruto laughed one their eyes met as Sasuke put his cigarette in between his lips.

“Beautiful isn’t it? I decided to get you a present. Think of it as a welcoming bak gift.” Naruto said.

“So, what, this is mine?” Sasuke asked, walking over to the instrument. He noticed there was a strap already on it, and he slung the bass guitar across his body. The weight almost felt foreign to him considering he hadn’t played the bass guitar in a whole year, and hoped his hands would cooperate with him.

“It’s yours.” Naruto answered. 

“Play us a little something.” Sakura said through the speakers, and Sasuke looked at her. She smiled at him. “Play Ocean Eyes.”

Sasuke knew the bassline to Ocean Eyes like he knew the back of his hand considering he was the one to write the song in the first place. The lyrics were about someone who was in love with someone with blue eyes, but could never be theirs because they had someone else. It was fairly obvious Sasuke wrote the song about his feelings for the lead singer of The Heist, but everyone in the band thought he was straight since he dated Sakura in high school. Sasuke at one point actually liked her, but broke up with her after coming to the realization he was in love with Naruto. Sakura didn’t know about his feelings, well, she acted like she didn’t know, but she knew Sasuke well, extremely well, and would be able to notice any break in his apathetic facade he put up so well. Sasuke didn’t think he looked like a lovestruck buffoon around Naruto, but if someone knew what they were looking for, it would be obvious that Sasuke was crushing on his former best friend.

Sasuke nodded, and got his fingers in place on the bass guitar. Having his hands on an instrument for the first time in an entire year felt different, but a good kind of different. He’d almost missed this feeling of this bass guitar hanging off his shoulder, and Sasuke gave an experimental pluck of the thick metal strings, and the sound vibrated all through the recording booth that sent a chill down his spine. He sent a look at Naruto, and Naruto was smirking. Sasuke laughed lightly, and started to play.

It was a process, but Sasuke made it work. Being able to play up to speed with the proper timing of the song was more than enough of a struggle considering this was the first time in a year he’d played the bass, but for someone who had taken a year long hiatus, he did a very good job. Sasuke felt a thrill he hadn’t felt in a very long time, a thrill that only being with Naruto could give him, a thrill that couldn’t be contained once it got the proper kindling, not that Sasuke ever wanted it to be extinguished in the first place.

Once he was finished with the song, it was silent for a few seconds. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was all smiles, Naruto started to clap, and Sakura and Ino joined in as well. Sasuke almost felt embarrassed, and took a drag from his cigarette to hide the smile creeping up on his face. He hated to admit it, but he’d missed these three people more than anyone in the world, and he knew he wasn’t going to be stupid enough to throw it away a second time.

Having three of the handful of people who knew him the best come back into his life felt like he could finally be himself again and open up, which was slightly terrifying. With his friends coming back into his life again, it made Sasuke think of his brother, Itachi, who was currently serving a life sentence at Stillwater Prison for murder. Sasuke hadn't seen him since the day he was sentenced since he was one of the witnesses in the trial, and Sasuke didn’t know if letting Naruto, Sakura, and Ino back into his life if that meant opening that door again with his older brother again. He knew Itachi was only looking out for him in the end, like he always would, but Sasuke didn’t want to believe the person he killed had done what he’d done to him or that Itachi had killed him to begin with.

Sakura and Ino joined Naruto and Sasuke inside the recording booth. Sasuke spared a nod for the two women, and Sakura smiled in response with Ino returning his nod. Ino stretched as she got behind the keyboard, and Sakura started tuning the acoustic guitar that was next to Sasuke. Sasuke watched her with interest, and Sakura ignored his gaze as she continued to tune the instrument. Naruto walked over to the microphone that was hanging from the ceiling, and grabbed the headphones that were hanging off of it, putting them on his head. He looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke met his gaze.

“Not bad for someone who hasn’t played for a year.” Naruto said with a laugh. “You could do better though.”

Sasuke took a drag from his cigarette to hide the smile finding its way on his lips against his will. “Shut up, Uzumaki.”

Naruto laughed again. “I missed that. I missed you.”

Sasuke looked between Naruto’s lips and eyes. “What song are we playing, idiot?”

“Let’s play Ocean Eyes again.” Naruto said. “Ino, Sakura, you guys good with that?”

“Yeah.” Ino answered.

“Me too.” Sakura added.

“Great, Sasuke, start me off with some bass.” Naruto said. Sasuke obliged, and played the opening riff to Ocean Eyes. Ino and Sakura joined in on the keyboard and guitar, and once Naruto’s queue rang throughout the booth, he started to sing.

Sasuke had almost forgotten the sound of his singing, the smoothness of it, the richness of it, the opulency of it, very much like a piece of cashmere. Naruto’s voice was one of Sasuke’s favorite things about him. It was what he first fell in love with regarding Naruto to begin with, and hearing it again in all its glory was something that took his breath away. Sasuke felt goosebumps raise on his skin as he stared stupidly at his unrequited love, still playing along to the song, and couldn’t help but admire those ocean eyes that he wrote about all those years ago.

The four of them practiced for an hour before Naruto took off his headphones, indicating the session was done. Sakura collected Ino, and walked out of the booth, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. Sasuke took the bass guitar off of his shoulder, and put it back in the stand. He took a drag from his diminishing cigarette, and started to walk out of the booth.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, and Sasuke stopped walking, “I’m glad you’re back.”

Sasuke looked at him, smirking. “Idiot.” 

“We’re going on Tsunade’s show tomorrow by the way. To announce you’re coming back to the band. Kakashi will be there.” Naruto said.

Sasuke had forgotten about The Heist’s manager, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was more an annoyance to him than anything else, but was Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura’s high school music teacher who was the first person to really ‘discover’ The Heist. The four original members of The Heist used to practice in the band room after school everyday, and one day after school, Kakashi stayed late without telling anyone, essentially eavesdropping on their practice. Kakashi liked what he heard all those years ago, and asked if he could send a tape of their session to a record company. Naruto jumped at the chance, and with some work managed to get everyone else on board. After Kakashi sent in the tape, the fate of The Heist was forever sealed as one of the greatest punk rock bands to ever grace the genre.

“Pick me up. I’m not gonna bother to remember.” Sasuke said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Naruto said.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Sasuke replied, walking out of the booth.

He walked back into the room to see only Sakura left. She got up from the seat she was sitting in, and flashed some keys to Sasuke.

“Come take a drive with me.” Sakura said.

“We can do that.” Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled at him, and walked out of the room, back into the hallway. Sasuke caught up with her, and came up to her right side as the two of them walked out of the building. Sakura lead Sasuke over to her car, which was the same shade of pink as her hair. She unlocked it, and got behind the wheel, starting the engine. Sasuke got inside next to her, and Sakura tugged on her seatbelt. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue with Sakura as he put his seatbelt on. Sakura pulled out of the parking spot, and started to drive.

“You want to talk about something.” Sasuke said.

“That obvious, huh?” Sakura asked, looking at him. “It’s about Itachi.”

Sasuke tried to play off his discomfort by taking a drag from his cigarette. “Naruto told me you visit him.”

“I do. He’s your brother, and you don’t visit him.” Sakura said.

“I just don’t want to think about what he did.” Sasuke replied.

“He did the right thing. You have to accept that Sasuke.” Sakura said, and when Sasuke didn’t reply, she continued. “Naruto still doesn’t know, does he?”

“God no.” Sasuke thought for a moment. “I’m not ready to tell him. I don’t think I ever will be.”

“You don’t owe him an explanation.” Sakura offered.

“I want to tell him, but I don’t want to relive all that… That…” Sasuke couldn’t find the proper word to encompass the elegiac and vivid experience that haunted him every waking moment like some kind of ghost, so he didn’t say anything else.

“You’ll know in your gut when it’s the right time.” Sakura said. “After we go on Tsunade's show tomorrow, go with me to visit Itachi. Please, Sasuke. He misses you so much.”

Sasuke started listing off the pros and cons of seeing his brother again. The first obvious con was that he would have to think back to the murder Itachi had committed in an act of revenge all those years ago. Sasuke had been avoiding seeing his brother all this time mostly because he just didn’t know what to say to him, but he trusted Sakura almost as he trusted Naruto before their fight that ended their friendship, and if she thought it was the right time, then it was the right time.

“I’ll go with you. Don’t tell Nauto we’re going.” Sasuke said.

“I promise, I won’t. It was so good to see you, Sasuke. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW this one was a long one if you read it all i love you


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes his first public appearance since rejoining The Heist on Tsunade's show, and learns something about Naruto.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his flip phone ringing. He fumbled around for it on the end table next to his bed, and unplugged it from the charger. He flipped it open without checking the caller identification, and put the object to his ear.

“Sasuke, hello.” Naruto’s voice said.

“Why are you calling me Uzumaki?” Sasuke asked.

“Just thought I’d let you know I’m on my way.” Naruto answered. “We’re going on Tsunade’s show if you don’t remember.”

“No I remembered.” Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll see you once you get here.”

“Alright. See you in a bit.” Naruto said, hanging up the phone.

Sasuke took the phone from his ear, and closed it. He put it back on the end table, and got out of the bed. He didn’t bother to make it as he walked over to his closet, grabbing an outfit, socks, and boxers for the day. He moved over to the bathroom section of his studio apartment, and put the clothes on top of the toilet lid as he closed the door behind him. Sasuke took off his clothes, tossing them in the hamper until he was completely naked. Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror, and shook his head, walking into the shower as he turned on the water.

After washing his hair and body off, Sasuke turned off the water. He walked back into the bathroom, and grabbed a towel hanging from the rack to dry of his body. Once Sasuke was finished with the towel, he tossed it into the hamper with his dirty clothes, and started putting on his outfit for the day. Once all the pieces of clothes were on his body, he grabbed the hairdryer, and started to dry off his hair. After around thirty minutes he felt it was dry, and he turned off the hair dryer. Sasuke spent a few minutes styling it, and once he was satisfied with the results, walked out of the bathroom to see Sakura sitting on his couch. She smiled at him, her legs crossed wearing a short leather miniskirt and a crop top.

“Sasuke, hello.” Sakura said.

Sasuke walked over to his bed, grabbing his flip phone from the end table. He pocketed the item, and sat down on it. “You could’ve at least knocked.”

“You gave me a key for a reason.” Sakura countered.

Sasuke thought for a moment. “Touché.”

“You never changed your locks.” Sakura said. “Naruto always wears the key you gave him when you first bought this place.”

Sasuke crossed his arms. “Yeah. I never had it in me I guess.”

“Never had it in you?” Sakura asked.

“Maybe a part of me wanted to keep that door open with Naruto.” Sasuke answered. “He’s nothing but fools gold.” 

Sakura smiled at him. “I think I know why you say that.”

“Enlighten me then.” Sasuke replied.

“Because you are, and always have been, in love with your best friend.” Sakura said.

Sasuke wasn’t expecting her to say that. He looked at his ex girlfriend, mostly to study the expression on her face. She seemed confident she was right on her statement, but Sasuke didn’t react to her words. Sakura laughed lightly, and got up from the couch, walking over to stand in front of him. Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, and Sasuke looked up at her. Her pink hair was in a bun, and her bright green eyes had a certain shine to them. Sasuke knew she was very pretty, which was the reason why they dated to begin with, but Sasuke knew he didn’t miss anything he had with Sakura because all he could think about was Naruto Uzumaki, and that’s all he wanted to think about.

The door to his apartment opened, to reveal Naruto and Ino. Sakura and Sasuke turned to their other bandmates, the scene looking more complicated than it actually was. Naruto looked surprised his key even worked, but upon looking between the former lovers, his face shifted an expression Sasuke couldn’t quite place. Ino only had eyes for Sakura, and Sasuke got up from his bed. Sakura took her hands from his shoulders.

“You didn’t change your locks.” Naruto said first, taking his key from the doorknob, and placing it back around his neck. “You aren’t the kind to lie.”

“Say anymore on the subject and I’ll put a bullet in your brain for being so stupid.” Sasuke said.

“You never change.” Naruto almost laughed. “C’mon, let’s head out. Sakura, is Sasuke riding with you or me?”

“I’m driving him home.” Sakura answered. “Otherwise he’s all yours.”

“Ino, can you catch a ride with Sakura?” Naruto asked.

“Sure, sure.” Ino answered.

Sasuke grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter, and walked out of his apartment. He waited for Sakura to join them out in the hallway, and once all the members of The Heist were accounted for, Sasuke closed the door to his apartment, and locked it. Sakura walked over to Ino, and the two of them lead Sasuke and Naruto out of the building.

They parted ways once they arrived outside, and Sakura offered Naruto and Sasuke a smile as she walked over to Sakura’s car. Sasuke watched her get inside, and Ino sent him a glare. Sasuke wasn’t quite sure what it meant, so he ignored her, and walked over to Naruto’s Mustang. He got inside, and put his seatbelt on since he knew Naruto would make a comment about it if he didn’t wear it. Naruto got inside next to him, and started the engine, pulling out of the parking spot, and driving onto the main road.

“I wasn’t interrupting anything when Ino and I walked in, right?” Naruto asked.

“How is that any of your business?” Sasuke asked.

“I’m your best friend. I think I’m entitled to know if you’re fucking your ex girlfriend.” Naruto answered.

“Correction, you were my best friend.” Sasuke replied.

“If that was true, why did you come back?” Naruto asked.

“Because I could never say no to you.” Sasuke answered in a rare bout of honesty. “I knew I couldn’t walk away from you a second time.”

Naruto stared at him. “You know, I broke up with my girlfriend.”

Sasuke was quiet for bit. “When did that happen?”

“After we had that fight. The explosive one.” Naruto answered.

“You could’ve kept dating her. I wasn’t there to stop you anymore.” Sasuke pointed out.

“I know, but knowing she was the cause of the very thing that ended a friendship I thought could never end… It never sat well with me knowing a girl could come between us. I thought we’d be friends until one of us died. I thought you would be the best man at my wedding. I thought you would be there with me when my wife had our first kid. But you threw my dreams to the ground the night you stormed out of my apartment, and I’ve never been the same since.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke stared at him. “I’m not telling you why I hated her if that’s what you want.”

Naruto laughed. “I expected that much, but know this, Sasuke, I’m never letting you leave like I did that long year ago. You’re stuck with me now until the end of time whether you like it or not.”

Sasuke felt a smile creeping up on his lips, but covered it with his hand to hide it. “If you can stick around that long, it’ll be a fucking miracle.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Naruto said.

“You always were an optimist until the end. It’ll be your downfall.” Sasuke replied.

“And your pessimistic attitude will be your undoing.” Naruto countered.

Sasuke’s hand ached for a cigarette. He didn’t address the accusation. “We performing while we’re going on Tsunade’s talk show?”

“Yeah we’re the musical performance. Can you handle that?” Naruto asked.

“I’m not exactly used to it yet, but I should be fine.” Sasuke answered. “You wasted no time introducing me to the world, now did you?”

“Kakashi was so excited he planned it all.” Naruto replied.

“Right, Hatake. I almost forgot I’m seeing him again.” Sasuke said.

“He missed you.” Naruto offered.

“Is it possible for him to miss anyone?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed at that. “I’m sure even he can miss someone.”

He stopped the car, and the person in charge of the barrier preventing them from driving inside looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled, and the man nodded, raising the barrier. Naruto drove into the studio, and pulled into a parking spot near Tsunade's unit. Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the car, closing the car door behind him. Sasuke waited for Naruto to join him in the concrete beneath his feet, and once Naruto was by Sasuke’s side, he walked into the studio without looking back.

The moment they walked inside the studio, two stage hands noticed them, and dragged them over to the makeup stands. Sasuke knew the routine to follow for talk shows like this, but hadn't done it in so long he almost forgot how monotonous and annoying the whole process was. He sat down in a chair, and a woman walked over to him. She started to apply his makeup, and Sasuke felt hands on his shoulder. He looked at the hand to see the manicure was nothing short of perfect. Sasuke looked in the mirror to see it was Tsunade, the host of her own talk show, and the person who raised Naruto after his parents died.

Sasuke knew Naruto’s real parents died in a car crash, but didn’t know who exactly they were. Tsunade knew their real identities, but didn’t seem like she was going to tell Naruto the truth anytime soon. Naruto for the most part respected Tsunade’s unwillingness to tell him who exactly his real parents were, but Sasuke thought it was a load of bullshit Tsunade wouldn’t tell Naruto anything regarding his parents. Sasuke tried to wrangle it out of her a few times, but each time, to no avail.

“Sasuke,” Tsunade said, opening her arms for a hug.

Sasuke obliged, and got out of his seat. He hugged Tsunade, and she hugged him back, the two of them staying intertwined for a couple of seconds. Sasuke let go first, and Tsunade grabbed his face, examining it with interest.

“Always were such a handsome boy. What are you now, twenty, Sasuke?” Tsunade asked. “Still no girlfriend?”

“You always were a cougar.” Sasuke replied.

Tsunade laughed at that. “Who said I was offering?”

“Mom!” Naruto’s voice cheered, engulfing his adoptive mother into a hug. Tsunade laughed, and hugged him back, kissing his cheek as they let go of each other.

“You happy Sasuke’s back in the line up?” Tsunade asked.

Naruto smiled wide, nodding. “Of course! He’s my best friend. Always will be!”

“That true, Sasuke?” Tsunade asked, looking at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms. “Naruto is an idiot. If he still thinks I’m his best friend even when we haven’t seen or talked to each other in a year, I’m not gonna stop him.”

Tsunade seemed satisfied with that response, and Sasuke heard high heels clacking against the solid floor of the studio coming towards them. He turned to see Sakura and Ino walking over to them. The two women hugged Tsunade, and Tsunade was all smiles. 

“Sasuke,” Ino said, and he looked at her, “can we talk?”

“I don’t exactly have anything to say to you.” Sasuke answered.

“It’s important.” Ino insisted.

“Fine, fine.” Sasuke said.

Ino walked away from the group with Sasuke following behind her. They turned a corner, and once they were out of an earshot from Naruto and Sakura, Ino turned to Sasuke, crossing her arms.

“You better not waste my time.” Sasuke said.

“I’m sorry.” Ino said, surprising him.

“Your sorry? What the fuck for?” Sasuke asked.

“For not taking your side in you and Naruto’s argument. You were right.” Ino answered. She pursed her lips. “I’m not repeating myself if that’s what you want.”

“Sakura told you the truth, didn’t she.” Sasuke said, more an accusation than an actual question.

“We’re best friends, so of course she told me.” Ino replied. “You’re not into her right?”

“You already know I’m…” Sasuke had never said these words out loud before. “I’m in love with Naruto.”

“I like Sakura.” Ino said. “I need your help winning her over.”

“Why the hell would I help you with that?” Sasuke asked.

“Because I’ll help you with Naruto in exchange.” Ino answered. “You two just need a little push in the right direction. That’s all.”

Sasuke considered her offer for a moment. “Fine. I’ll help you land Sakura if you help me with Naruto.”

Ino smirked. “Glad we understand each other.”

“There you guys are!” Naruto’s voice said, and Sasuke and Ino looked at him. “We’re on in five minutes, c’mon.”

“Actually, Naruto, let’s throw a party like old times. You can invite whoever you want. I don’t care I just wanna get drunk.” Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked. “I’ll throw one tomorrow to celebrate your return. It’ll be an absolute rager!”

“I was hoping you’d say that much.” Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh.

“C’mon, let’s get read to get this interview over with.” Naruto said.

He walked away, and Sasuke spared a glance at Ino. She met his gaze, and walked past him, following behind Naruto. Sasuke crossed his arms, and joined his other bandmates in the spot they had to stand until their queue. Sasuke looked at Sakura, and she smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back, and tried to figure out how he was gonna possibly get Ino on her radar.

“Our next guest are one of my favorite bands since as you all well know, my son is in it!” Tsunade said, and the audience cheered. “Everyone let’s welcome back The Heist!”

Naruto lead the four of them onto the stage where the show was being recorded. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino followed behind their lead singer as he hugged his adoptive mother for a second time. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the couch across from Tsunade’s chair, and Naruto sat next to him with Sakura sitting next to Naruto, and Ino sitting on the other end. Tsunade sat back down in her chair, smiling wide.

“So, Naruto, Sasuke’s back in the band. How the hell did that happen?” Tsunade asked.

“I just asked.” Naruto said, which was the truth. Sasuke stared at him, but looked away before he could notice his gaze.

“Everyone was devastated when you broke up. We thought it’d be the end of The Heist as we knew it.” Tsunade said.

“Naruto’s so stubborn he was bound to make it work even if he didn’t have Sasuke.” Sakura but in.

Naruto laughed, but his face turned to a more sad expression. “It’s a damn shame what happened to Neji though.”

“It is very sad.” Tsunade said. “Weren’t you dating his cousin, Hinata, was it?”

“No we broke up.” Naruto replied.

The crowd made sad noises. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something. “Why did you two break up?”

“I was given the choice of a girlfriend or my band. I chose my band.” Naruto looked at Sasuke, who met his gaze, and the two of them stared at each other. “My band always, and I mean always, comes first.”

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, putting his head on his hand. Tsunade nodded. “Sasuke, what do you have to say now that you’re back?”

“I’m gonna blow you all away this time around. You forgot just what The Heist was like while I was around, and I plan on reminding you.” Sasuke answered.

Tsunade laughed. “That’s all the time we have today, but don’t worry, The Heist is going to perform their song Ocean Eyes for us, so stick around for that after the break!”

Someone yelled cut, and Naruto got up from the couch, walking over to the area where they’d be performing. Everyone’s instruments were waiting for them, but before Sasuke could join the rest of his bandmates Tsunade touched his arm, and he looked at her. She was smiling, and Sasuke only stared at her.

“Welcome back Sasuke. Take good care of my son, ok?” Tsunade asked.

“Before I promise anything, I have one question.” Sasuke replied.

“Go ahead.” Tsunade said, taking her perfectly manicured hand from his arm.

“Who are Naruto’s real parents?” Sasuke asked.

“Ah.” Tsunade said. She laughed, crossing her arms. “You know the band The Nine Tailed Fox?”

“What does that have to do with Naruto?” Sasuke asked.

Tsunade smiled. “Ask your brother. He’ll know the answer to that.” 

Before Sasuke could ask her more about the subject, a stage hand had whisked Tsunade away. Sasuke wondered what Itachi knew regarding the identities of Naruto’s real parents, but filed it away to ask him when he saw him later today with Sakura. He walked over to the instruments, and put the bass guitar on his shoulder. He played a single note to test the acoustics, and the sound was clear and easily heard throughout the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who met his gaze. Naruto smiled at him, and Sasuke smiled back, when someone yelled the cameras were recording again. Sasuke started to play the bassline to Ocean Eyes, and the rest of the band joined in once it was the right time.

Sasuke had almost forgotten what the thrill of playing the bass in front of a crowd was like. The cheers of the audience were as invigorating as they were dizzying, and hearing their excitement reminded him nothing could get better than this, being able to perform with the love of his life, with the world as their stage.

Once the song finished, someone yelled cut, and Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was a miracle he’d managed to keep up with the pace of the song, and his hands were screaming out in protest from their year long hiatus. Sasuke took off the bass guitar from his shoulder, and placed it back on the stand where he found it. He looked at Naruto, who was walking over to him. Sasuke stared at his one sided crush, and Naruto smiled at him, offering his fist. Sasuke laughed, and bumped his own fist against Naruto’s.

“You did amazing!” Naruto said.

“Thanks.” Sasuke replied.

Sasuke felt something touch his arm, and turned to see it was Sakura, who was all smiles. “I hate to interrupt, but we’re going to go out to eat.”

“Why don’t Ino and I come along then?” Naruto asked.

“It’s a date.” Sakura answered.

“Oh.” Naruto said in a tone Sasuke couldn’t quite place. “Have fun then.”

“We will. Drive Ino home for me, will you, Naruto?” Sakura asked.

“I will.” Naruto answered. “See you two later.”

Naruto walked over to Ino, and the two of them sent one last look over to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura waved at them, and they waved back before walking back to the backstage area. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who let go of his arm, and smiled at him.

“A date?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s the only thing I could think of in the moment.” Sakura answered.

“You’re not… Still into me… Are you?” Sasuke asked.

“Of course not.” Sakura replied, laughing. 

“You didn’t have to laugh at the possibility.” Sasuke said, pouting.

“You’ll live.” Sakura said. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“Before that,” an all too familiar voice said, “Sasuke, it’s been a while.”

Sasuke looked at the voice to see it was the one and only Kakashi Hatake, The Heist’s manager. Kakashi looked the same he did that long year ago with his spiky grey hair, dark black eyes, scar on his left eye, and signature mask he was never seen without. Sasuke could tell Kakashi was smiling, and Kakashi ruffled his hair as he walked over to the two of them.

“You played good for someone who hasn’t played for a year.” Kakashi said.

“Still the same insufferable old man you always are I see.” Sasuke replied.

“Tell, me why’d you come back?” Kakashi asked.

“Naruto asked. That answer your question?” Sasuke asked.

“You always did have a special place for Naruto.” Kakashi laughed. “It’ll be your undoing.”

Sasuke only stared at Kakashi. “Get out of my face, old man.”

“We really should be going, Kakashi.” Sakura said.

“Of course, of course, don’t let me stop you.” Kakashi replied. “Sasuke, welcome back.”

Sakura smiled at him, and walked away. Sasuke followed her out of the building over to her pink car that’d she had since her high school years. It wasn’t a clunker like Naruto’s, and overall was a decent car with good gas mileage mostly because Sakura was the smartest out of the four of them, and would never make a bad investment unlike their lead singer who was rather impulsive.

Sakura unlocked the car, and Sasuke got inside of it, sitting in the passenger seat. He knew Sakura would make a fuss if he didn’t wear his seatbelt, so he slung it across his chest begrudgingly. Sakura got inside of the car next to him, and started the engine, and began to drive.

“Are you nervous?” Sakura asked.

“For what, seeing my brother again?” Sasuke asked.

“Well, duh.” Sakura answered.

Sasuke thought it over for a moment. “Kinda. It has been thirteen years.”

“He did the right thing, Sasuke.” Sakura replied.

“I know he did, but some part of me still blames myself. It wouldn’t have happened to begin with if I wasn’t so naive.” Sasuke said.

“Sasuke, you were a child. You were literally seven years old. Of course you didn’t know any better.” Sakura replied.

“I was too trusting. If I wasn’t so stupid and put up a fight instead of thinking what he did to me was normal, then my father would have never-” Sasuke began.

“Stop.” Sakura interrupted. “Sasuke, what your father did to you is in now way your fault. Ok? You are in no way to blame for what he did to you, and Itachi was only protecting you like he always does.”

Sasuke crossed his arms. He knew Sakura was right, but couldn't help and think the whole situation regarding his father’s murder was his fault. Sasuke had blamed himself for thirteen years, so coming to terms with what had been done to him would be a long process he wasn’t sure if he was ready to start. 

Sakura stopped the car, and Sasuke saw they were in front of the gate of Stillwater Prison. Sakura chatted up the guard in charge of the gate, and after a few seconds, he let them inside. Sakura drove into the parking lot, and parked the car. Some guards walked over to them, and Sakura got out of the car with Sasuke doing the same. The guards searched the car, and after a few minutes deemed they were finished. Sakura locked her car, and the guards lead them inside the prison.

It was a very large building, and Sasuke knew without Sakura guiding him he definitely would’ve gotten lost. Once they walked inside of the prison, one of the guards who escorted them inside started to pat Sakura down, and the other started patting Sasuke down. Once they were finished, Sakura walked over to the desk, and wrote her name down in the sign in sheet. Sasuke walked over to the desk, and once Sakura was finished, also wrote his name down underneath Sakura’s.

“Follow me.” A guard said, and he lead them inside of the visiting area.

There were inmates scattered around tables, but Sasuke instantly recognized Itachi with his long hair and dark black eyes that reminded him of his father. Itachi hadn’t noticed him yet, only noticing Sakura, who he hugged as she walked over to him. Sakura let go, and motioned her hand to indicate Sasuke’s arrival. At first Itachi only stared at Sasuke, but eventually engulfed him in a long overdue hug. Sasuke hugged his older brother back, and bit the inside of his cheek to stop his smile.

Itachi let go of him first, and kissed his forehead. Sasuke thought it was a little odd, but didn’t say anything on the subject. Itachi sat down at one of the tables, and Sakura and Sasuke sat across from him. At first no one said anything, so Sakura said something.

“I hope you don’t mind I brought Sasuke.” Sakura said.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Itachi replied. Sasuke noticed his voice was more course than the last time he heard it. “Sasuke, welcome. I was hoping this day would come.”

“Sorry it took so long.” Sasuke said, unsure what to say. “I just didn’t want to think back to that… That… That horrible night.”

Itachi frowned. “You still blame yourself, don’t you.”

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to prevent the tears forming in his eyes to fall down his cheeks. He could definitely taste blood. “Itachi, it’s my fault you’re even in here. I was the one who trusted our father to begin with.”

“Sasuke, oh, Sasuke,” Itachi said, like he was comforting an upset child, “I made our mother a promise. That promise being? I would always protect you. That’s why when I found out what our father had done to you, I gave him exactly what he deserved. I felt like I had failed you by letting him do that to you right under my nose. It will always be my deepest regret I couldn’t prevent him from taking advantage of your trust.”

“I thought that it was normal. I thought that was just what fathers did to their sons.” Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek again. “Itachi, I’m so sorry.”

“Sasuke, you never did anything wrong, ok?” Itachi insisted. “I don’t regret killing our father, and never will. If that means I have to be in jail for the rest of my life, then so be it.” Itachi said.

“You did what you had to do.” Sakura said. “I would’ve done the exact same thing.”

“Have you heard from our mother at all?” Sasuke asked. “She moved back to Japan once I moved out at eighteen, and I haven’t seen her since.” 

“She could never come to terms with what her husband did to you.” Itachi said. “She told me she was so distant when it came to you because she never knew what to say.”

“I figured that much.” Sasuke replied. “You know her address, don’t you?”

“I do. It’s 322-1009, Hanahata, Minami-ku Fukuoka-shi, Fukuoka.” Itachi answered.

“Thanks.” Sasuke replied. “Itachi, it was good to see you. Really.”

“You’re welcome to visit me anytime, Sasuke.” Itachi said, smiling faintly. “Remember none of this was your fault. It was our father’s for daring to lay a hand on you to begin with.”

Sasuke also smiled faintly. “Do you think I should visit Mom?”

“Yeah. She should know what to say thirteen years later.” Itachi answered.

Sasuke got up from his seat, and Itachi did the same. The two brothers hugged, and Sasuke felt a smile find its way on his face as the two of them stood intertwined. He had missed this and his brother more than he thought he did, and was glad that he had finally made the trip to see him, which he’d come to realize was long overdue. Itachi let go of his little brother first, and smiled at him. Sasuke returned the gesture, and Sasuke felt eyes on him. He turned to see Sakura staring at him, and once their eyes met, Sakura laughed lightly. She got up form the table, and also hugged Itachi, and once he let go of her, Sasuke started walking over to the door, but stopped after remembering that he knew something regarding the identities of Naruto’s parents.

Sasuke turned around, looking at his brother. “Itachi, who are Naruto’s real parents?”

“Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.” Itachi answered, and Sasuke tried to hide his shock.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were rock stars in every sense of the term. The two of them were huge in the eighties and both in the band The Nine Tailed Fox, shaping the genre of rock and roll as we know it today. They were Naruto’s inspiration for starting The Heist since he said he always wanted to have people love him as much as they loved The Nine Tailed Fox. Sasuke knew Minato and Kushina were a couple before they died in a car crash, but didn’t know they were Naruto’s real parents.

“Bullshit.” Sasuke said.

“Don’t joke around like that, Itachi.” Sakura added.

“I’m not. Kushina and our Mom were friends. I was there when Naruto was born. I can’t remember it well, but know for a fact Naruto’s real parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.” Itachi said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a worried look on her face. Sasuke didn’t know if it was the truth or not, but knew Itachi would never lie to him. Sasuke sent one last look at his brother, smiling faintly. “I’ll see you later, Itachi.”

Itachi smiled back. “Please visit me again soon, Sasuke.”

“I will.” Sasuke said, walking out of the room.

Sasuke lead himself and Sakura out of the building, back into the parking lot. Sakura unlocked her car, and Sasuke got inside next to her, putting his seatbelt on. Sakura also put her seatbelt on, and turned on the car after putting the keys in the ignition. She looked at Sasuke with a smile on her face.

“So? How was it seeing your brother thirteen years later?” Sakura asked.

“It felt… Good... I feel like I’ve done the right thing.” Sasuke answered.

“Is it true your mother didn’t talk to you while you were living with her?” Sakura asked.

Sasuke thought back to his memories of his mother. There wasn’t exactly anything bad that came to mind, but not anything good either. Sasuke’s mother, Mikito Uchiha, was originally a housewife before her husband was murdered by her eldest son as revenge for him sexually assaulting Sasuke, but got a job as a receptionist to help provide for herself and the son she never spoke single word to after her husband’s death. Sasuke would make the effort to talk to her when he was younger, but with each year that passed and nothing but a cold shoulder from his mother, he eventually figured it out that his mother would never talk to him because, according to Itachi, she never knew what to say after the love of her life would dare lay a hand on one of her children. Sasuke didn’t exactly blame her for being so distant mostly because he wouldn’t know what he’d do if his future partner did what his father did to him to one of his future children.

“Yeah. She never spoke a single word to me after the… Incident.” Sasuke said.

“You should try and visit her again. She might know what to say now.” Sakura replied.

“I’m not going to Japan alone.” Sasuke said.

“Alone?” Sakura sounded offended. “As fucking if. The Heist is going with you.”

Sasuke laughed. “What the fuck would I do without you, Sakura?”

“You’d be dead. That much I know.” Sakura answered.

“Maybe so.” Sasuke said.

Sakura pulled the car in front of Sasuke’s apartment complex. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke met her gaze. Sakura offered Sasuke her fist, and she bumped it against Sasuke’s. Sasuke laughed, and he unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of the car, and closed the door behind him. Sasuke sent one last look at Sakura who smiled at him as he walked inside of the building. Sasuke walked down the hallway over to his apartment, and unlocked the door, walking back inside of it. He closed and locked the door behind him, sitting down on his couch. Sasuke took out his phone, flipping it open, and went to his contacts. He clicked on Tsunade’s name, and called her. After three rings there was a click indicating she had picked up the phone.

“Sasuke, I wasn’t expecting you to call me.” Tsunade said.

“Is it true?” Sasuke asked.

“Is what true?” Tsunade asked.

“Naruto’s parents being Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Of The Nine Tailed Fox.” Sasuke answered.

“Ah.” Tsunade said. “It’s true. I haven't gotten around to telling Naruto after they died. I know you don’t agree with me, but it’s best this way.”

“How the fuck is it best this way?” Sasuke asked, feeling himself get angry. “He deserved to know who his fucking parents were. That was his right, and you took that away from him.”

“If their fans found out they had a child,” Tsunade began.

“Whatever excuse you’re making is bullshit. I don’t want to hear you talk about it anymore.” Sasuke said, taking the phone from his ear, and closing it. 

Sasuke put his phone on the coffee table, and laid down on the couch. He kicked off his shoes, and thought about Naruto as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> a good song to go with this fanfic is happier by bastille hope you enjoy!


End file.
